emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6370 (16th October 2012)
Plot At Tug Ghyll, Debbie starts experiencing contractions and tries to get hold of Cameron, who is about to confront Carl. Unable to reach Cameron, Debbie tells Cain and Zak that they need to get her to the hospital ASAP. On the way to the hospital, Cain's car breaks down and Debbie is struggling to cope with her pain and fear. Meanwhile, Jimmy is boiling with fury and confronts Carl about selling his share of the business to Charity behind his back. A massive row begins, and Carl makes it clear to Jimmy that he means nothing to him anymore. Jimmy retorts that Carl has no-one left in the world, reminding him that the woman he loves is currently in church marrying someone else. Carl then punches Jimmy and a full-on fight ensues. Elsewhere, Cameron is furious about Carl, and is determined he's not having everything on his terms. Ignoring Debbie's calls, he hangs around outside Mill Cottage. However, Jimmy arrives and scuppers his opportunity to have it out with Carl. Cameron watches unseen as the King brothers tear each other apart. Also, Chas's nerves are in tatters as her wedding ceremony begins. Finally, during her second of the day's bridesmaid duties, Gennie lets out a gasp of pain... Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Paramedic - Deborah Bouchard Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *The Woolpack - Backroom *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Hettie *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale Head - Front garden *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Church Lane *Home Farm - Office, living room and grounds *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Driveway and dining room *Robblesfield Way *Cricket Pavilion *Unknown roads *Ambulance *David's Shop - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Front garden Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,470,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes